First Light
by Akino Ame
Summary: Sort of AU. One shot Kouichi angst. Kouichi begins questioning every truth he's accepted when he accidentally kills Kouji. Please read and review.


            **Yay! My first actual Frontier fic! It's kind of AU-ish, and takes place just after "Total Destruction of the Five Fighters? Terrifying Dark Power" and during "To My Home; Return of Takuya All Alone." And the entire thing is done through Kouichi's point of view.**

**            Warning: Highly inspired by "Genesis of Evil" and some of my other stories.**

This was going to be Agnimon's last breath. I gave out an explosion of multicolored light—something odd for the Warrior of Darkness. The other Warriors stood there, unable to do anything. The Chosen Children would finally fall. We would succeed! This was going to be Agnimon's last breath.

            Suddenly, Garmmon jumped into the attack. _Fool, _I thought. That's what they all were to me. That's why I felt no remorse in murdering Arbormon. But then, in one sickening moment, he devolved to his human state. I was in total shock as I looked at the eleven-year-old boy with the blue bandanna over his long black hair. Agnimon said his name before I even had the chance get past the overwhelming shock.

            "Kouji…"

            "Kouji?" I repeated. "Kouji? KOUJI?"

            I had to get out of there. I surrounded myself with darkness, trying to avoid the feeling of death that hung in the air, eclipsing the three moons. But Agnimon and Kouji were there. I used my powers to send Kouji back, to lay his dead body on the ground. Maybe someone would be able to take it back to Earth and bury him there. As much as I hate to say it, he didn't deserve this—no matter how much I hated him, he didn't deserve it.

            I led Agnimon into the Dark Terminal and tricked him into taking a Trailmon back home, forcing him to see my horrific past. With that over, I devolved.

            "Kimura Kouichi," Cherubimon addressed in my mind. "What is wrong? You killed your brother Kouji. Isn't that what you wanted?"

            "Yes," I replied. "But I wanted to kill him on my terms, not his. I wanted him to die helpless, being unable to save anyone. But it didn't work out that way."

            "You can't always have what you want," Cherubimon reminded me.

            "No, I guess not. I guess I just wasn't as prepared as I thought I was to kill a human."

            "Understandable," Cherubimon answered. "But you will grow accustomed to it with time."

            I nodded, feeling my bright blue baseball cap slip off my head. I removed it and returned to where I'd killed _him._ Ranamon and Mercuremon had taken the other Chosen hostage, waiting for Agnimon to return. Their idiot companions, Bokomon and Neemon, were absent, most likely running scared.

            My name is Kimura Kouichi. Kouichi means "light one," "one light," "first light," or something like that. Yet I am the Chosen Child of Darkness. Right now, the Chosen of Fire, Agnimon, is learning my story, while the Chosen of Light is lying dead at my feet. I killed him.

            I could feel my mind being drawn back to Earth. I stood behind my parents in a hospital room, looking at…me.

            "Were you able to call Kouji?" Mom asked. Dad shook his head.

            "No answer. He must have turned his cell phone off. I'll try again tomorrow."

            "Mr. Minamoto, Miss Kimura," the doctor addressed. "Kouichi's coma is deepening. There may not be a tomorrow for him." I had internal bleeding. Kouji was my identical twin brother, so he was my exact blood type.

            Mom stared in disbelief and Dad got up, took the car keys out of his pocket, and said, "That's it. I'll go find him myself."

            How did I end up in a coma with internal bleeding? It began when I got a strange message on my phone, telling me to seek my destiny. I should have known that that's how all the spy movies start out: someone gets an anonymous message and winds up dead. I only fell down the stairs.

            Yes, it is embarrassing. I, Duskmon—Kimura Kouichi of Darkness—tripped and fell down the stairs at the Shibuya train station, falling into a coma. Although, now I wonder if I really tripped. Learning that my twin brother was the Child of Light, I now question everything, including Cherubimon. Is it possible that he knew Kouji was to join the ranks of the Chosen Children and therefore selected a Chosen for himself? Did he shove me down the stairs, shattering part of my skull and causing me to break an internal blood vessel in order to place me in a dying state? And why? Is Darkness truly more powerful than Light? And if so, why hasn't Cherubimon come out to challenge the Chosen? And why did he decide to have my soul unite with a spirit, instead of letting my body do that? He said it was close to being immortal, to being a god. Or was he trying to express his godliness?

            Cherubimon promised that once I murdered the Chosen Children, I'd be able to awaken from my comatose sleep. But seeing Kouji dead makes me feel even more damned to that deathlike state than ever. Maybe that's why my soul's bonded to the Spirit of Darkness…

            Now I sat down next to my brother's corpse. The shadow-like shield was long gone. The moons shone over him, while I was concealed by the shadows of the cliffs. It was always that way: I was Darkness; he was Light.

            His face was filled with sorrow. I didn't need Cherubimon to tell me that my twin had known my identity during the whole fight. It was just as likely that he'd known who I was from the very beginning.

            "I'm sorry, Kouji," I finally whispered. "I didn't know—I didn't…see you. I didn't see you coming in to block the blow and I didn't see you behind the Spirit of Light." I finally said the first truth I'd heard since I'd fallen into that coma. "I didn't mean it. I never wanted you dead."

            I could feel something happening to my body on Earth. It was like making my peace was starting to pull me out of that coma. But it was pointless, considering my one hope for survival—my twin brother—was dead. Ha. Light and Darkness—what a joke. Neither is stronger than the other because I am the barely living proof that they are symbiotic. They need each other. They are twins.

            Finally, I took out my D-scanner and searched through the different DigiCode I'd absorbed. Nothing in there looked right, except…Yes, that might do it.

            There are many twin Digimon out there. Take for example Patamon and Tsukaimon. Patamon is orange-colored, data-attributed, and Light-affiliated, whereas Tsukaimon is purple-colored, virus-attributed, and Darkness-affiliated. And then there are Terriermon and Lopmon. One's white and green with a vaccine attribute and the other is brown and pink with a virus attribute. But in both sets of twins, neither denies the other's existence. And they'd all do everything within their power to help the other twin, be he good or evil.

            I took my own DigiCode from my D-scanner and infused it into Kouji. He opened his eyes and jumped up when he saw me. But the action only increased his physical pain. I don't think there is any way for him to have any more emotional pain.

            We stood up at the same time and stared into the other's blue eyes, mirror images of each other.

            "Why, Kouichi?" he asked.

            "Don't think this changes anything," I warned.

            "Of course not, brother," he replied. "You are Darkness; I am Light. Our destiny is to fight against each other. Until that is fulfilled, we will always be enemies."

            "At first light, you die, Kouji," I stated.

            We walked past each other. Once we'd reached ten feet from the other, we took out our D-scanners.

            "Spirit evolve!" we ordered.

            "Wolfmon!" Kouji shouted.

            "Duskmon!" I declared.

            We turned to look at each other just once. Then we turned and ran: he to find his friends, and I to report to Cherubimon.

            _At first light, Kouji… _I thought.

            And it was almost as if I heard a reply:

            _At first light, Kouichi…_


End file.
